Moonlight Reflections
by Sailor Memory
Summary: In the 6th Sailor Moon book, 'Scouts on Film,' on pages70-73, there was one *interesting* conversation between Serena and Darien. Later that same evening, Serena reflects by moonlight upon that same conversation and other things in her secret journal.


HI PEEPS!!!! HOW YA DOIN?????!!!!!!!!! ME FINE! *ahem* Please excuse me, it seems that my alter ego, Maniac Memory, had taken over slightly! *Sweatdrop* Ok, here's my story, 'Moonlit Reflection.'  
Summary: In the 6th Sailor Moon book, 'Scouts on Film,' on pages 70-73, there was one *interesting* conversation between Serena and Darien *WHAT A HUNK!!!* That very same evening, Serena reflects upon that conversation and other things by moonlight in her secret journal.   
I definitely reccomend that you read that conversation. It was soooooooo cute!  
//...// - Flashbacks  
~;~;~;~;~;  
  
//"You don't have to enter," he said quietly. He looked away. "You don't have to enter, Blondie, because I can tell you right now that you're prettier than any other girl who could enter.//  
  
Why did he say that to me? Did he truly mean it? I guess I'll never know.  
  
It had been quite a day. Peter, the award winning photographer (and total weirdo) had been taken over by Nephlite. To gather more energy for the Negaverse, Peter had held a contest for modeling. Me, always willing to fulfill a fairy tale, was ready to enter. Then Darien, the annoying, self-centered, mysterious, hunky...  
  
UGH!!! There I go again.   
  
As I was saying. Darien went and checked Peter out. He obviously didn't like what he'd seen and came to warn me, since he knew I was going to enter the contest. He came to warn me.  
  
//"You... investigated this," I cried. "Darien. what's wrong with you? Why can't you just stay out of my life? You're always looking for some excuse to~"  
  
"I checked it out because I was worried about you."//  
  
Why would he be worried about me? Its so freaking frustrating!   
  
Darien. A total enigma to everyone. He can be such a jerk, calling me Blondie, Meatball head, and so many other things. Yet, whenever he's around, my heart goes into turbodrive and feels as though its going to shatter from something. But what? A part of me doesn't want to know, but I'm also intrigued. I've only felt like that for one other person.  
  
Tuxedo Mask.  
  
I can remember when Mars, Mercury, Luna, and I thought Jedite had destroyed him. I felt as though my soul had been ripped out of my chest. And the weirdest thing is, I felt as though it had happened before...  
  
And the dreams have continued as well. My prince, Endymion, I think, keeps telling me to find the Imperial Crystal to set us both free. I wish I could see his face. I have a feeling I know him.  
  
Ugh. My prince, Tuxie, Darien. I seriously have too many men in my life. Still, as I think about the three of them, a quote I heard in a move comes to mind.   
  
~*It is always surprising how small a part of life is taken up by meaningful moments. Most of them are over before they start, though they cast a light on the future, making the person who originated them... unforgetable.*~  
  
I have a feeling that these three guys, in different ways, have cast a light on the future, for I will never forget any of them. Perhaps one day I will know why. Just thinking about it makes that ache in my heart return. *sighs*  
  
As I write this, my guardian, the Moon, has risen and is shining down on everything, giving it a silver glow. Luna sometimes tells me about the Moon Kingdom and how great it was there. She does remember me being there alot and always laughing. I must have been happy there. Probably because my prince was there. I wonder if I'll ever remember the Moon Kingdom.  
  
It's hard to believe that I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts. Amy or Raye would be so much better at it, but I have a feeling that someone else is supposed to be leader. Someone yet to come...  
  
Sheesh, when did I get all reflective? Must be cause I'm so tired from all the confusing things that have been happening lately, what with Peter being taken over by the Negaverse, and Darien saying those things to me. Ugh. I HAVE to stop thinking about that! I think I'll quit while I'm ahead.  
  
Oh no. My communicator is sounding...  
  
*And time continues on.*  
  
**********  
  
Ok, I'm gonna say this now. Darien doesn't belong to me, and neither does Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. But I just want Darien, and only Darien. Can't I buy him for, say, ten cents? I'll treat him real good!! *sweatdrop* As for that saying, I got it from 'Anna and the King.' I don't own it either. BTW, I really recomend that you go rent 'Anna and the King,' if you haven't already. Its a sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet movie. The first few times you watch it, you'll finish it crying, so have tissues handy!!!!  
Did anyone like this? If so, please use a thing called email, or write a review.  
  
*Peace, Love, and Happiness to all,*  
  
Lochley04 


End file.
